


【德哈】Tonight

by Cacia1996



Series: 德哈doi手册 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 马尔福庄园一个平常的夜晚
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈doi手册 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	【德哈】Tonight

“德拉科......啊！”一声突兀的惊呼在夜晚静谧的马尔福庄园炸开，伴随着喘息和胶着的情欲。

马尔福庄园的主卧中，地上散落了一地的衣服，靠窗的位置摆着一套书桌椅，椅子上纠缠着两个人。黑发的男人已经全身赤裸，露出好看的背部流线，仰着脖颈发出暧昧的呻吟，他跨坐在另一个人身上，足尖点地，正在小幅度晃动着腰身。顺着男人线条流畅的脊骨往下，三根手指埋在他的身体里，只有戳刺的时候才会露出一小截指根，手的主人此时仍是衣冠楚楚的，甚至连浅金色的头发都没有一丝凌乱。

“可以了，我要你。”哈利被德拉科在体内作乱的手指操到目光开始涣散，无意识地用手指抠着他西服外套上的衣扣，“我讨厌你还穿得这么整齐，让我感觉自己像个荡妇。”

“你难道不是吗？被我的手指操到流水，哦，不，是你自己光是想到我就湿透了，我甚至怀疑你的身体里是不是有一汪活泉在不停地向外冒水。”德拉科调笑了一声，将眼前摇晃的红果含进口中轻轻啮咬，又用舌头去舔弄乳孔，满意地听着身上的人不停地喘息，含糊不清地说，“宝贝，我可没锁住你的双手，想要的东西你自己就可以得到，我全部都是你的。”

哈利瞪了男人一眼，可惜飞红的眼角让这个瞪视毫无杀伤力。德拉科用空闲的那只手环着他的腰，气定神闲地用三根手指继续指奸着爱人，温吞地在柔软的内腔抽插，一寸寸向里摸索。这按摩般不得要领的手法对哈利而言只是隔靴搔痒，他想要被贯穿，他知道自己的爱人可以让他到达怎样愉悦的巅峰。

但是既然这个混蛋开口了，哈利知道需要自己去争取想要的欢愉，于是喘息着将双腿缠在他腰上，伸出手指去解他的领带，然而哈利才刚刚解开搭扣，埋在身体里的手指猝不及防顶到一个深度，按住了那要命的一点。突如其来的刺激让哈利尖叫一声，像是被人抽去骨头一般瘫软下来，脱力地靠在男人身上，硬了很久的阴茎就这么喷出了白浊，射在那身造价不菲的西服上。

白色的精液顺着黑色的西服滑落，从衣摆落在地板上，身体里的手指安静地呆在甬道里，似乎刚才的一切并不是它造成的，另一只手紧紧地揽着哈利的腰，让他不需要费力也能稳稳地坐在男人的大腿上。哈利小声喘着气，手臂环上德拉科的脖子，将脸埋在自己的胳膊上。

“你今天似乎格外敏感，光是手指就被操射了。是因为太久没有做爱，变得青涩了吗？”德拉科舔弄着送到嘴边的耳垂，低哑着嗓音贴在耳畔，逗弄着还处在高潮余韵中的爱人，“我必须得说，这么多年了，你的小嘴还是这么紧致贪婪，索取无度，也许我一个人并不能满足你，也许我应该找个帮手......”

“闭嘴......”哈利羞愤地试图制止那挑逗的话语。

“噢，是吗，可是你这里可不是这么说的。”埋在身体里的手指动了起来，搅动着柔软的内腔发出“噗嗤”的水声，像是塑胶的雨鞋踩在泥泞的土地上，“别撒谎，你是不是很渴望那场景？下面的小嘴馋得一直在流口水。”

哈利知道这个混蛋调戏他上了瘾，索性直接咬上了那喋喋不休的嘴，灵活的舌头长驱直入，在他的口腔里攻城略池，他现在吻技相当娴熟，不一会就听见身下的人发出沉闷的呻吟。

“你不想要我吗？难道只是满足于肮脏的语言和下流的幻想？你难道不想真实的进入我？占有我？让我的眼中，心里，体内都装满你，把我由内而外都打上你的标签，散发你的味道，让我完完全全属于你么？”哈利闭着眼，用舌头舔舐着男人的上颚，懒洋洋地说，“宝贝，今天是你的生日，你想做什么都可以。”

“噢，我的甜心，我当然会满足你。”德拉科笑着抽出手指，感受到小穴在努力地收缩挽留，满意地享受着爱人主动地勾引，托着他的臀部站了起来，哈利的双腿紧紧地缠在那精瘦的腰上，依然闭着眼亲吻自己的爱人，他全身心信任着他，丝毫不担心自己会摔下去。

德拉科抱着哈利朝床走去，将自己的丈夫放在大床上：“亲爱的，既然是我的生日，那来点不一样的怎么样？”

哈利仰面躺在床上，伸手解开刚刚解了一半的领带。他的腿还挂在德拉科腰畔，黑色西服上一道道白色的印记宣示着他们刚才的淫糜，虽然是上好的面料，依然磨红了他大腿内侧的软肉。

“都听你的。”

哈利隔着西裤蹭了蹭男人的下身，在西裤上也留下一道水渍，感受着里面因他而起的硬挺，他的声音还是懒洋洋的，学着丈夫说话的腔调拖起了长音，像是一只餍足的猫咪慵懒地在撒娇。

他知道自己的丈夫在骨子里根植的控制欲，平常为了给哈利最大程度的尊重都很克制，不过到了床上哈利乐得服从他，这让他们每次性爱都十分火辣，况且每次自己都会被照顾得很舒服。

德拉科双手撑在哈利的脑袋两侧，目光贪婪地看着自己的爱人，黑色的头发和黑色的被单映衬着他像是一道撕破夜空的闪电，又像是漆黑海面上指引水手的灯光。哈利的手指正不慌不忙地解着衣扣，这让德拉科感觉自己像是一个玩物，被一只高贵的黑猫吃饱喝足后有一搭没一搭地玩弄着。

他被自己的想法逗乐了，笑着俯身去吻那双绿色的眼眸，他爱这双眼睛，尤其爱他情动时水光潋滟的模样，简单来说就是，他喜欢操哭这个男人。在外强势的“救世主”哭着躺在他身下呻吟着呼唤他的名字。哈利说得没错，他才不会仅仅是满足于幻想，他要将这一切付诸实践。

终于将身上的人剥干净了，哈利满意地看着男人健美的身体，手指点在他的喉结上，感受到明显的吞咽动作，笑着开始向下游走，白皙的皮肤在暖黄色灯光的照射下发着诱人的光芒，胸膛因为呼吸紊乱而微微起伏，沿着两条优美的人鱼线再向下，一路到达那勃发的欲望。

“你想怎么玩？”问的很直白。

德拉科笑了，捉住爱人的手放在唇边吻了吻，起身拿过被丢在一旁的领带，哈利从善如流地伸出手。

“都不反抗一下吗？”边用领带打着结，德拉科调笑着。

“反正你又不会伤害我。”哈利无所谓地一耸肩，凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，“还是说你希望我稍微反抗一下，满足你肮脏的性幻想？”

“想哪去了，我可没有那样的爱好。”任由爱人亲吻嘴唇，德拉科只是专注地打着结，笑着说却没有回应他，哈利吻了一会儿无趣地退开，他知道这冷淡意味着自己的丈夫希望接管所有的支配权，他舔了舔嘴唇，开始对接下来即将发生的一切充满期待，身体做出了相应的反应，泄过一次的阴茎重新站立起来。

价格不菲的领带质地柔软，不会磨得让人难受。系好结后德拉科又检查了一遍，确定松紧刚好不会让人觉得难受，这才引着人靠向床头，拍了拍后背让他翻过身，然后将捆好的双手挂在了床头的壁灯伸出来的灯杆上。

“德拉科！”哈利这才发出一声惊呼，壁灯的高度让他的双手被悬挂的同时膝盖也失去了着力点，半吊地悬在空中，他不安地蹬了蹬腿，摩擦着床单试图让自己能找到依靠。

“嘘嘘嘘，宝贝，甜心，蜜糖，别害怕，我在这。”德拉科没让人等待太久，将自己挤进挣扎的双腿之间，跪在他身后，用自己的硬挺摩擦着湿润的股缝，一手环过腰握住哈利挺立的阴茎，上下撸动，另一只手伸到胸前玩弄在空气中颤栗着的小肉粒，嘴唇贴在后颈上亲吻他。

“嗯......啊......”哈利仰着头不断发出呻吟，阴茎被照顾得很好，德拉科的手淫十分有技巧，从囊袋到铃口都被他潮湿的掌心舒服地把玩着，可是被无视的后穴却被摩蹭的瘙痒难耐，一阵阵空虚摧毁着他，不断向下淌水。淫水不知羞耻地流在那根粗大的肉棒上，又顺着哈利自己的大腿蜿蜒向下，挂在膝盖上摇摇欲坠，再被身体的颤动震动地滴落下来，在黑色的床单上形成一小滩水渍。

“德拉科。”哈利胡乱地呼唤着爱人的名字，“给我，给我。”

“给你什么？”

“你。”

“我已经是你的了。”

“那就进入我，占有我，用你的阴茎贯穿我。”

“不听话的小荡妇。”德拉科送开了给哈利手淫的手，没能达到高潮让哈利不满地喘息了一声。手指伸到后穴，在穴口转着圈挤压按摩，就是不刺入，感受着越来越多的淫水带着内腔的温度，一股一股涌出来，打湿了修长的手指。

德拉科贴着他的耳廓呢喃：“这么贪吃吗，一心渴望着男人的阴茎。”

“我是你的荡妇，你一个人的。”空虚像是蚂蚁一样啮咬着哈利的心脏，酥麻地感觉让他发疯，生理盐水从眼角逼出，他知道自己要讨好身后的男人才能得到自己想要的，“你可以把我关起来，用铁链锁上我，让我服从你，我是属于你的财产，在你想要的时候给你一切。”

“啊！”

德拉科被哈利的话刺激地瞳孔收缩，粗长的阴茎长驱直入破开后穴直接埋进了最深处，哈利被这刺激逼出了眼泪，仰头不知羞耻地淫叫，脚趾蜷缩承受着过度的快感。

德拉科将自己放进哈利的身体后并没有急着进行下一步动作，只是亲吻着哈利的脸颊，双手玩弄着胸前的两颗红果，帮助爱人放松紧绷的身体。

哈利渐渐开始精神涣散，呼吸变得十分紊乱，

感受到含着自己的小嘴变得松软，开始自动收缩着寻求快感，德拉科直起身体，双手扶着哈利的腰开始抽动，拇指按压着后背的两个腰窝。

要说他最爱哈利身体的哪个部位，德拉科一定会毫不犹豫的选择后背，哈利的后背线条流畅而完美，腰虽然不似女人那样纤细柔软，却因为从小的营养不良和长期被虐待，生活在高压环境中让他看起来显得比同龄人都要瘦小一圈，即使是这几年在德拉科的精心照料下也没长几斤肉，不过因为运动长了薄薄的一层肌肉，这让他看起来介于男子的硬朗和女子的娇弱之间，尤其是那两个号称“维纳斯酒窝”的腰窝，总是让德拉科想到里面盛满自己的精液时哈利淫乱的模样。

德拉科因为自己的幻想呼吸变得沉重，身下的动作也开始变得越来越粗鲁，打桩机一般整根抽出又全部插入，他太熟悉这具身体了，不需要刻意寻找，每次都能撞击在那令人疯狂的腺体上。

腰被人控制着动弹不得，膝盖无法着力，哈利只能试图将重量挂在悬空的双手上，可是长时间的悬挂让手臂酸疼得完全用不上力气，只能像风铃一样吊着，随着男人抽插的动作在空中摇晃。

他觉得自己像是一艘在惊涛骇浪中飘摇的小船，被巨浪拍起又狠狠地落下，他想要依靠身后的男人，可是男人只是用双手钳制着他的腰，发狠地操弄着他，没有再多的肌肤之亲，暴露在空气中的皮肤感受到凉意，男人的目光像是聚成实体一般灼烧着他，他想象着那贪婪的目光是如何在身后是视奸着交合的部位，又是如何看着他因快感而不断颤栗的身躯，哈利想把自己蜷缩起来，可是快感一浪接着一浪，他只能胡乱地蹬着双腿，想要分散一下身体无力承受的快感。

“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科。”祖母绿的宝石像是泡在蜜糖水里，甜蜜而潮湿，“难受......我想射。”

“那就射出来，我允许你为我射出来。”德拉科放开钳制着他的双手，身体覆上优美的后背，下身动作并没有因此而停止，还在抽插着泥泞不堪的洞穴，听着哈利随着抽插的频率发出淫糜地叫喊。

德拉科一手撑着床头将人控制在在自己怀中，另一只手伸进他的口腔里模仿性交的动作搅动着，用两根手指夹住舌头让人无法说话，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音，像是受了欺负的小动物，丰沛地口水发出和下身一样暧昧的水声，他感受到垂在身侧的两条小腿无力地抽搐，就着插入的姿势向前挪动了一下身体，想让哈利垂挂的小腿能够放平在床上，但是这一动让他埋在体内的阴茎又更深地向里挤了进去，仿佛要将囊袋一并埋进男人的体内。

哈利酸软无力的身体早已无法承受更多的快感，只能张着嘴发出无声地尖叫，无法吞咽的涎水从嘴角滑落，和眼泪一起顺着颈项流到胸前，阴茎在没有任何抚慰和帮助下射出了精液，后穴也无法抑制的喷溅着蜜汁，浇在深深地钉在身体里的阴茎上，前后的高潮让他彻底失去了意识，身体不是他自己的了，灵魂也仿佛升到了半空。

德拉科体贴地等哈利射完精才重新开始抽插，看着从水里打捞出来一般的身体也没再刻意折腾他，用力冲刺了几下，喘息着将自己的东西一滴不剩地送进了他体内。

德拉科将哈利从壁灯上放下来，就着插入的姿势从背后抱着被操昏过去的男人，解开绑在他手上的领带，然后靠着床头，一手揉着男人发红的手腕，另一只手拿起魔杖给自己施了一个焕然一新。

德拉科拉过被子盖住自己和哈利的身体，准确来说，依然紧密地连在一起的下半身。

哈利是被一个几乎让人窒息的热吻吻醒的。

“嗯，德拉科......”情欲并没有离开，被性爱烧坏的大脑让哈利无法思考，只能用气音小声抗议着。

哈利闭着眼有气无力地靠在身后温暖的怀抱中。感受着那根炙热还埋在自己的体内，将所有的精液都堵在里面一滴都没有流出来，他感到满足和安心。

哈利知道仅仅是一次射精不足以满足德拉科，因为工作原因，他们已经快有一个月没做爱了，他们都渴望着彼此的身体，可是现在他一个指头都动不了，刚才那个体位太过刺激，让他精疲力尽。

“你等等，让我休息一下再来。”哈利闭着眼睛，浓重的鼻音让他听起来像是在哼哼唧唧地撒娇，他听见头顶传来一声轻笑。

“宝贝你觉得怎么样？”

身后的人一手托着他的臀部，一手扶着他的腰，将自己已经再次硬起来的性器从体内退出来，仿佛软木塞拔出瓶口时发出“啵”的一声，体内的精液和蜜汁混在一起，失去了阻挡，争先恐后地往外流，哈利感觉自己如同失禁一般，完全控制不住那些流出来的液体，身后的人虽然没有说什么，却一直用手指按压着穴口，也不知道是想看流出来更多，还是想将流出来的推送回去，

哈利羞得偏过头将眼睛埋进德拉科的颈窝，感受到轻柔地吻从身后落在自己肩膀裸露的皮肤上，这才在安抚下转过头来睁开了眼睛。

“我是不是应该在每次你受伤到圣芒戈的时候直接在病床上把你操到下不了床？这样你就不会愚蠢地去一次一次地送死了？”德拉科一只手捻着哈利的乳首低声质问他。

“嗯，啊......我没有......”伴随着胸前的酥麻而来的，是一阵阵空虚，哈利不敢直说，一只手攀上被冷落的另一颗乳珠，另一只手却小心翼翼地向身后探去。

“你有，亲爱的，只是被玩弄着胸你就湿透了，水都流到我身上了，饥渴难耐的小野猫正在试图喂饱自己。”身后的男人敏锐地察觉了他的动作，捉住他试图给自己自慰的手牵在掌心，嘴唇凑在哈利耳边说起下流话，搂着哈利腰肢的手向下摸到了后穴口，带着哈利自己的手指一起，毫不犹豫地将中指插了进去，搅动发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，哈利扭动着腰想要吞下更多，但是自己的手指被勾着一起插在自己的身体里，快感和羞耻心一起牵扯着他，让他想将自己藏起来，拼命挣脱后穴里缠着他的手指，抬起胳膊挡住自己的眼睛。

德拉科看着自己爱人放荡又害羞的模样，变本加厉地描述着那肮脏的画面：“等我们有了孩子，孩子要喝奶，你会不会上面流着乳汁哺乳我们的孩子，下面流着淫水，颤着双腿渴望男人的阴茎。当然，你不敢当着孩子的面做爱，可是我怎么能看着你被情欲折磨呢？我当然会满足你，我会放一个震动棒在你的身体里面，然后把它开到最大，你会感受到满足，但是随之而来的，却是灭顶的寂寞，因为你想要我，你想让我在你身体里，你体内每个细胞都在叫嚣着想念我。”

哈利挣扎着从德拉科的手上起身，转过身，扶着德拉科的阴茎，抬起腰自己往下坐，贪吃的后穴自动地将惊人的欲望一寸一寸吸了进去，内里的肉壁也主动地吸附上来，挤压着心仪的访客。

“德拉科，我想要你。嗯......啊......”哈利骑在德拉科身上，上下晃动着腰身，发出喘息，他知道要怎么给自己快感，结婚这么多年，他早就被训练成了一个合格的荡妇，在床上越来越能放开自己的身段，“每次在圣芒戈看见你，都觉得白色的长袍真的很适合你，让你看起来像是不容侵犯的天神，可是我只想把你拉入欲望的泥沼，我想要弄脏你。”

德拉科被紧致的内壁吸得很爽，他满意地欣赏着自己的爱人自然流露的放荡。

哈利继续说：“我爱你，我从毕业前就爱你，在学校，每次你开口讽刺我，我不得不让你闭嘴，因为我怕自己会忍不住上去吻住你，你的嘴实在是太烦人了，锋利又刻薄，可是看起来就十分适合接吻。”

说完，哈利倾身吻住德拉科的嘴唇。

德拉科追逐着爱人的亲吻，抬起他的腿向前压，折叠着压到胸前，猛烈地进攻着那柔软的内壁，每次都恨不得用阴茎将它剖开，囊袋撞击着臀肉发出啪啪的声音，哈利被德拉科操得两眼发白，可是德拉科光是操着后穴并不能满足，贴在哈利耳边说起了下流的话：“大名鼎鼎的‘救世主’原来是这样的荡妇，两张嘴都要吃着男人的肉棒还不知满足，大家都错了，你根本就不适合做傲罗去出外勤，在打斗的时候下面的小嘴突然饥渴，抗议着要吃东西，流出来的口水打湿了内裤，没有人能够满足你，所以你假意不小心受伤，被送到圣芒格，找到我，求我喂饱你，我只好在病床上直接插了进去，你记得那间病房吗？玻璃的落地窗，整个医院的人都看着他们伟大的‘救世主’是怎么被他学生时期的死对头操弄，可是你的小嘴根本不知廉耻，不停地吞咽，怎么也吃不饱，喷出来的淫水全部都浇在我的阴茎上，我堵都堵不住。”

德拉科抓住哈利的一只手伸向两人连接在一起的地方，接着说：“你摸摸看，是不是湿透了，你身体里面藏着一池温泉吗？也许我一个人不够，所以我去随便找了一个男人来帮忙......”

“嗯......嗯......”哈利眼冒金星，挣扎着想要拒绝，似乎他说的那些变成了现实，真的有另一个人在等着一起玩弄他湿哒哒的身体，但是酸软无力的手臂丝毫用不上劲推开压在身上的人，只能流着眼泪任由着他将自己击溃。

德拉科到底是心疼爱人的，注意到身体完全软下去的哈利已经抽搐着到达了巅峰，放下哈利折到胸口的腿，让他缠在自己的腰袢，放缓了节奏，轻柔的吻着爱人的唇瓣，又往最深处抽送了几下，射进了这具软烂的身躯，精液的浇灌又引起哈利身体一阵痉挛，小腿摩擦着床单，想要分散一部分灭顶的快感。

德拉科射完以后没有急着将自己抽出来，他还在贪恋这紧致、柔软、温暖的触感，他静静地将自己埋在甬道里，感受着里面的潮湿。

哈利含着德拉科的精液，感觉自己的身体被调教的如同成熟的水蜜桃，随便一碰都会汁水横流。

德拉科静静的撑在哈利身上，一边用手拨开额前的碎发，一边轻轻的亲吻那个著名的伤疤，安抚他依然处于快感余韵之中颤栗的身体，看着双目失神的爱人稍微恢复了一点清明，这才从他身体里退出来，将人抱起来。

“我想洗澡。”哈利闭着眼享受着丈夫的亲吻，小声地提着要求。

“好的，我抱你过去。”德拉科伸出手，穿过哈利的小腿，将人打横抱了起来往浴室走去。

哈利窝在德拉科的怀抱里，像是找到了自己巢穴的小动物，将自己努力地挤进舒适圈，发出咿唔的撒娇。

“这个生日礼物开心了？”哈利闭着眼睛，让自己的身体沉在热水之中，由得德拉科给自己清理残留在身体里的精液。

“有你在的每一天，我都很开心。”透过氤氲的水汽，德拉科笑着吻上爱人的嘴唇，“谢谢你爱我。”

德拉科没说的是，能够遇见哈利，就是他生命中最值得开心的事，他余生的每一天都在为此庆幸。


End file.
